the begining of the end
by funnybunny2
Summary: This is a cool story about me my friend and her real life love fo logan
1. secret lust

Secret Lust  
  
A/N- this does not contrast to anything in real life (exept andreas love for logan!)  
  
She sighed as logan practiced his fighting , unaware that she was watching , andrea blew her love a kiss Vicky walked up behind Andrea "If he only knew"Andrea whispered "knew what?"Andreas friend Vicky asked with anticipation "nothing"squeeked andrea "i know you only squeek when your hiding something , please tell me" "i can't , im not ready for anyone to know" "so there is something to know then!!" Andrea then went a nice shade of pink and screamed "JUST LEAVE IT , OK?" Andrea ran down the hallway sobbing to herself , quickly but silently , followed by Vicky as vicky has powers of speed and agility.Andrea ran back to the room and locked the door behind her. "look , i know your in there just please open the door" "go away" "im not leaving until you open this door" "you'll have a long wait then" "fine then" "ok then" "fine then" The argument went on for what must have felt like hours to Vicky , as the argument continued she heard the sound of a wheelchair coming down the hallway towards her "is she ok?What's this argument all about?" "well..." "you can tell me" "ok well... Andrea your not going to like this , but...I saw andrea staring at logan an.." A muffle shout came from behind the door "I WAS NOT STARING!!!!!" "ahhhhh , i see" a look of relisation came over Exaviers face Both Vicky and Proffeser X relised what was going on. 


	2. the dance

The Dance  
  
"so what are you going to do about logan then?" Asked Vicky in the nicest way possible , also hoping for a little bit of gossip "hmm" "andrea?" "hmm" "ANDREA!!!!!" "sorry , what? "i said... what are you going to do about logan?" Andrea gave her a look of utter disbelief "What did i say wrong?" Vicky said with a slight hope to end the conversation "you think im going to do something about it?!!!" "well yeah your not really going to leave it as it is , are you?" "thats exactly what im going to do! And i dont want to talk about it anymore , ok?" "fine" Vicky , now slightly worried about Andreas temper , tried to keep quite for the rest of there walk the school dance , which they where to supervise as there role in the school was to supervise and to teach  
  
Andrea and Vicky had spent hours getting ready , andrea was getting ready for Logan and vicky was getting ready for peter which she had a massive crush on ever since he had rescued her from being kidnapped 6 months ago. Andrea and Vicky where both wearing beautifully long satin dresses hoping that there loves might notice them.As they walked down to he main hall ther hair bounced gently on there shoulders making them look absolutley gorgioes , when they got closer to the hall they began to hear loud music coming from some giant speakers that were scattered around the hall , the students began to wolfwistle at them and to there suprise Logan and Peter begun to join in with the flattery as they walked into the hall acting like a pair of supermodels , now more confident in there appearence they began to show off there curvy appearences.  
  
The applause was stopped by a more subtle proffeser as he clear his throught and entered the hall , children cleared a space to let him through when he wheeled himself in.  
  
When the professer had finally got himself up onto the stage to give a speech everybody had begun to get bored but still the professer cleared his throught and demanded attention from the student body. "I am glad to give you a treat which you all deserve for your hard work and i would like you to give a round of applause to andrea and vicky who , in there first year of teaching at this wonderful school have made an exellent job of guiding this student body to higher and better things. Now enjoy the party!!"  
  
A very loud applause then broke out as the professer wheeled of the stage to join the party. Andrea and Vicky walked over to punch bowl and got there selves a drink when Logan and Peter strode over to them and asked logan asked "would you do me the honour of letting me have this dance?" "i certenly would"Andrea piped up leaving Vicky and Peter alone "do you wanna dance?"asked peter nervously "'cos i'll understand if you don't , i mean why would you its not like you'd like me or anything"peter began to mumble so vicky kissed him gently on the cheek , peter began to blush. "i would love to dance with you"vicky said Logan and Andrea danced slowly even to the lively music just being there with each other made them happy.  
  
"would you come for a walk with me?"asked Logan in a soft growl Andrea just nodded , secretly hoping it would lead to something else. They walked slowly down the path into the grass and sat on a beautiful wooden betch , Andrea shivered , Logan took his coat off and gently wrapped it around her , he leaned towards her slowly and kissed her , there lips embraced in a long lingering kiss. He leaned back and looked at the beauty of the women he had just kissed and smiled.  
  
They got up and had a slow walk back to the mansion his arm around her shoulder all the way holding her , when they got back to the mansion Logan and Andrea were now kissing again.(A/N andrea would like that)They met up with Vicky and Peter who were now slow dancing and enjoying the moment until Andrea and Logan started winding them up...  
  
"oooooohhh"Andrea began "peter and vicky sitting in a tree.." "oh just shut up Andrea"shouted vicky making the hole hall be quite and come to a stand still , andrea went fushia again as the entire student body was now staring at her in disbelief . Vicky ran out of the hall and onto the grass outside the front of the mansion Peter followed her allowing her to slump onto the grass just after he had put his jacket there to stop her dress getting wet , Vicky gave him a week smile which he responded to by leaning over and kissing her , after they had enjoyed a rather long kiss Vicky pulled away slowly. "I like the stars. Don't you?" "yeah there really pretty , but nothing compares to you" he gave an enthusiastic smile and vicky leaned towards him and gave him another kiss , but his time it lasted longer , they sat on the grass talking and kissing for over an hour until Andea came walking out of the mansion with a sorry look on her face. "I just wanna say i'm sorry for annoying you and for making fun of you when you were totally fine about me and Logan , so i'm sorry , ok?"vicky smiled and rose up fom the ground they started walking up to the mansion , she held peters arm and he smiled. 


	3. deceipt

Deceipt  
  
Vicky was walking through town looking at the shops and waiting for Peter to arrive for there shopping trip , she was lasily walking down a dark alley (even in the middle of the day the alley was dark) and a group of three or four men jumped out in front of her and started walkin closer sneering at her , she tried turning round and running only to be met with more men behind her , she screamed , relising what was going to happen to her , she screamed again and this time her scream was met with peters shouting as he was running down the alleyway shouting at the men , Vicky smiled and thought "my hero has come" Peter ran up to the fighting all of them off and punching as many of them as possible and without relising it he had used his powers and shot sparks of fire out of his hands hitting three or four men in process , the rest of the men got up from the floor and ran down the alleyway.  
  
Peter smiled and then hugged Vicky tightly "are you ok?" "I am now" Vicky smiled and kissed him , they stood in the alley way for some time just hugging and kissing until peters watch alarm started to beep "whats wrong?" "i have to go" "bu..." "but nothing , i have to go , ok?" "yeah fin..." "bye" with those last words he ran down the alley and out of site. Vicky began to walk out of the alley vagley , thinking about what just happened  
  
She got back to mansion and met up with Andrea and she had the same vagaue look on her face that Vicky had. "Whats wrong?"Vicky asked "well Logan and I were ..." "yeah" "well , we were walking out of my room and..." "out of your room! What were you doing?" "thats not the point , his watch beeped then he ran off.." "thats exactly what peter did!" "we need to have a word with those two" they both said in a chorus of giggles , when they were walking to the kitchen there was not a seniere member of staff to be found "we need to talk to professer x , see whats going on , yeah?" "come on then , lets go" they started walking towards his office but before they got there a rush of students came flying past them , andrea heard them say something about a plane launching from the basketball courts and flying of into the distance , the children were all really scared so andrea and vicky broke out into a run hoping to catch the professer before he went anywhere.When they got to his office they found a do not disterb sign on the handle of his door , ignoring this they walked in to find the professer hooked up to wires and he had a head set on , andrea and vicky both thought he was in trouble so they pulled the headset off and tried to get the professer conciuos again which didint work so they shook and shook until he woke up , he woke up with a stir , lashing his arms everywhere hitting out at both andrea and vicky then all of a sudden he leaped out of his wheelchair and hit the floor with a thud , he stirred and woke up "what..." "its ok professer where here now" "Vicky?" "yes its me , are you okay?" "I'm fine , but...but... you desturbed serebro , I... I....YOU IDIOT GIRLS!!" Vicky and Andrea took a step back "professer..." "dont talk to me ...you risked thousands of lives...you...you. I guess it wasn't your fault , i should have told you , you wouldn't understand.Would you mind?"he held is arm out as a signal to help him off the floor , Andrea and Vicky pulled him up and onto his wheelchair , he gave a sigh of releave as if happy to be back there "i must explain my actions , please sit down" 


End file.
